Just Be Friends
by Tabrina
Summary: Pewdie is coming for a week long visit to see Cry. And all Cry has to remember is 'All I have to do is just be friends.'
1. Flying In

Have you ever had feelings for someone so strongly you knew you would be the perfect match. One of those love at first sight, that turned into a feeling of heartache whenever you haven't talked to them in a few days. It sucked. Don't get him wrong, Cry was feeling this now, but when the person you felt this for was your friend? It was something Cry had to bury in himself for a while now. It started out as good buddies, but when it started to get a little more serious, Cry began to worry.

It was like being the friend of your ex when they had broken up with you. You had these deep feelings that wouldn't go away, so instead you swallowed your words, put on your best friendly face, and tried to go about things normally. This was something he figured he could do no problem. He would forget the strange feeling he got whenever he heard the other boy laugh, the joy it gave him to know that he was the one causing such laughter. He would forget the way his throat when dry when he would see that stunning smile, aimed right at him, because of something he had said or done. It would be easy right?

Just be friends. He could do it. To his credit he did real well at the being friends and nothing more. Anything that may have slipped through when it shouldn't have was taken as joking. So when his Swedish friend asked him if he could visit him in the states, Cry thought he would do fine. Pewdie would take his bed, he would sleep on the floor, it wouldn't be odd. He could do this.

Yet as he sat back in his computer chair looking over at the boy who had fallen asleep hours ago due to jet lag, and his heart did that annoying skipping it seemed to have been doing ever since his friend's plane had landed, he realized this was going to be harder than he thought.

Just be friends, that's all he had to do. Taking a large breath of air, he turned his chair away from his friend, looking over his tumblr, browsing through his own tags. Yet at the sound of rustling clothes he couldn't help the way he peeked over, only to see Pewdie stretched out in his street clothes, mouth slightly agape as he slept. The smile Cry found inching it's way onto his face was instantly changed to that of a frown as he shook his head. Chanting his mantra of 'just be friends' in his own head. Whatever he was letting his eyes skim over wasn't registering in his mind, his mind too full of other things, and by things he meant people. And by people he meant person. One person was filling his mind, and it was like nothing else could possibly get in there.

"Cry," as a low, scratchy voice spoke, Cry turned his chair to look at the bed where Pewdie was brushing his fringe from his face and practically squinting at Cry. "What time is it?" Cry was awestruck the way that even in the mostly dark room Pewdie's eyes seemed to be glowing. The blue of his eyes refusing to be smothered by the darkness.

"It's uhh.. almost midnight." Pewdie flopped backwards on the bed, and Cry almost wondered if he had just gone back to sleep, but as the boy groaned he knew that was not the case. Soon the blonde was sitting up, stretching his arms high above his head, and if Cry was taking glances at the small amount of skin that shown as the shirt was pulled up a bit, he wasn't telling. Turning himself to sit on the edge of Cry's bed, Pewdie glanced at the computer, before looking over to Cry.

"Sorry I fell asleep," Cry smiled and shook his head, as Pewdie went to embarrassedly rub the back of his head. Cry waved him off, a sign that it had not bothered him in the slightest. It was too be expected with the time differences and long plane ride. "What are you doing?" Pewdie stood on tired legs, and leaned against the back of Cry's chair, slouching quite a bit as he attempted to keep himself awake. His head right next to Cry's, so close Cry could feel the stubble slightly brush his own cheek as Pewdie spoke.

"Just poking around tumblr." He felt Pewdie nod, before he felt his chair move a bit with Pewdie standing back up straight. Looking over his shoulder he noticed the Swede pulling his shirt over his head, and reaching into his luggage bag. Cry didn't want to look, he really didn't, but it was if he had no choice. Keeping his body turned toward the computer, he kept his head turned the slightest amount to watch the blonde out of the corner of his eye.

There it was again, his heart pounding so much he had begun to bounce his leg in time. His blood drumming in his ears, and his mouth going dry at the sight of the pale boy behind him. He seemed to be taking his sweet time with that shirt, and whether it was because he was still tired, or was purposely taunting his friend, Cry wasn't sure. Cry gripped tightly at the armrests on the chair, anything to keep himself from reaching out to touch the smooth, silky looking skin of the boys back. Licking his lips subconsciously as images that should not have been running through his head began to. Images of that back arched, as he ran his hand down the boys spine, watching him shiver at the slight touch. Flipping him over to place heated kisses down his chest, scraping his teeth against the hipbones presented to him just above the waistband of Pewdie's jeans. Listening to the whimper of pleasure, and the way his hips raised in such a wanton way Cry could barely contain himself. The way Pewdie would cry out his name as he let his hands slide along his legs, and up to the place the boy wanted it so much.

"Cry?" Well not quite like that, less in a questioning way, and in more of a pleasure filled way. "Hello Cry?" Cry shook his head looking over to Pewdie who now stood before him, waving his hand in front of his face. Apparently during his musings he had missed the best part of Pewdie removing his jeans and exchanging them for sleeping pants, and also a light shirt now adorned his body. He had also apparently been staring quite aptly at him, as he had even turned his computer chair around just to look at him.

"Hello friend. Sorry I must have spaced out…" Pewdie merely smirked with a laugh and lay down on the bed, resting on his side to look at Cry who still remained stationary in his chair.

"I know, I am so sexy." Cry was glad the lights were off, save his computer light, because he was sure the heat that rose to his cheeks would have been noticeable. So he tried to pass it off with a bit of laughter as he stood from his chair, and went to his own closet to change into his own pajamas. He heard the cat calling whistle from behind him as he slipped off his shirt, and instead of throwing it to the hamper where it should have been, it found it's way to being thrown at Pewdie's head. Using the time that Pewdie was laughing heartily, he slipped off his own pants, and slid on his pajamas in a quick fashion, a little embarrassed at how much his earlier musings had affected him.

As he turned he saw Pewdie had indeed been watching him, probably not nearly as enraptured as Cry had been in watching him, but it was a welcome thought that perhaps Pewdie had enjoyed the sight of him just a bit. Taking a seat on the floor, where he had previously set out a sleeping back while Pewdie was napping earlier, Pewdie rolled to the edge of the bed to see where he was going. When he saw the sleeping back on the floor, he almost seemed annoyed.

"No, Cry this is your bed, you take it, I can sleep on the floor," and as he spoke he had already began to climb down onto the sleeping bag. Cry merely chuckled and pressed a hand to his chest, trying to ignore the way his hand tingled at any spot it came into contact with Pewdie and pushed him back towards the bed.

"You, are the guest, therefore the bed is yours." Pewdie shook his head, and continued to try and fight against his hand, and climb off the bed, which of course turned into Cry using both hands, and then Pewdie using both feet. Soon there was an all out wrestling match on the floor of Cry's room, both boys snorting in laughter as they fought. If Cry was enjoying rolling on the floor with his friend more than he should have been… well that was his secret. All though the fun was cut off abruptly when one of Pewdie's elbows managed to jerk backwards into Cry's nose. Pain erupted, and his hands instantly flew to his nose as his eyes began to tear.

"Jag är så ledsen! Är du ok? Låt mig se…" Pewdie said quickly, grabbing at Cry's hands gingerly in an attempt to pull them away from his nose. Cry almost wondered if Pewdie realized he was speaking in Swedish.

"I have no idea what you just said," Cry said with a bit of a chuckle, as he let his friend pull his hands from his nose. Pewdie was too preoccupied with checking him over to answer, or really even register Cry had even spoken to him. Nothing was bleeding, and though it had hurt like hell, it didn't feel like it was broken. So as Pewdie sat in front of him looking more than a little ashamed Cry shook his head. "I'm fine. Rough housing is bound to end up in someone getting hurt." Pewdie nodded smiling, as he stood, extending his hand to Cry to help him up as well. When both boys were on their feet, Cry decided to try again at getting a translation. "What did you say? You spoke Swedish." Pewdie looked slightly confused, thinking back before laughing.

"Oh, I was saying sorry. Asking if you were ok," Pewdie said, shaking his head at himself for resorting to Swedish, a habit he had when spooked, or feeling pressed.

"Not your fault, but I think I'll pass on anymore wrestling for the night. Rather keep the rest of me intact until tomorrow." The two laughed heartily, as they headed back towards the bed, having rolled across the expanse of the room it seemed. "Now, take the bed, or I'll guilt trip you for hurting my nose." Pewdie glared, before sitting on the edge of the bed, looking between the bed behind him and Cry who stood before him.

"The bed's large, why not share?" And there was that drumming in his ears again. Sharing a bed with Pewdie was just not an option. That was dangerous territory to be in, like stepping foot into the enemies bunkers and asking if they had any extra ammunition. Yet as Pewdie looked up at him determinedly, Cry knew that unless he wanted to express the exact reasons he wasn't sure sleeping in the same bed would be the best of ideas, he wasn't going to get out if it.

"I don't know Pewds," he started, maybe he could play it off as a not really enjoying the idea of sleeping in the same bed as the other. By the look on Pewdie's face though, he wasn't buying it.

"Don't worry about it Cry." Cry smirked, where had he heard that before. Did he always have valid reason to worry when Pewdie said that? You bet. Did he always go along with it anyway? Of course he did. So now was no exception. Cry sighed and shoo'd Pewdie over to the other side of the bed as he took a seat on the edge of the bed, pulling his pillow from the floor and setting it once more on the bed. Maybe if he was lucky, he would fall asleep quicky and avoid any awkward situations. "Night, Cry," Pewdie spoke quietly, Cry hearing the yawn that was pulled from the blonde seconds afterwards.

"Night Pewds." So with that, Cry closed his eyes, and wished himself to fall asleep quickly. Of course he knew this was a failed effort as with the object of his annoying affection right next to him. He tried to think of anything else, anything but the soft breathing beside him, the way he could just begin to feel the way the other side of the bed was dipping under the other body. The way his body was exuding warmth right next to him, the way his smaller arms seemed to fit perfectly across the expanse of his chest. Wait, What?! Cry tried to keep himself from moving too much as he looked over, and even though he was hoping it was just a very realistic dream, it was in fact reality. Pewdie, having fallen asleep quickly, was curled up against his side, one arm slung over Cry's chest as his head rest on his shoulder. He could feel every breath, could feel every rumbling murmur from Pewdie's chest, could smell Pewdie's hair products, and body wash. It was assaulting Cry in the best, and worst ways possible. He wanted to wrap his arms around Pewdie, and slip away from him and return to his original plan of sleeping on the sleeping bag on the floor. He knew that if he moved though, Pewdie would be awake in a second, so there he stayed.

Chanting the same mantra which seemed that it was going to be said for this weeks vacation with Pewdie.

'All I have to do is just be friends. Just be friends…'

* * *

Well being that I work in the morning, this is going to be split up into parts :) Sooo this will be my first chaptered PewdieCry…

And yes.. this is inspired by **Megurine Luka - Just Be Friends **

****For some reason I heard it, and instantly thought of PewdieCry.. so I started writing :T Welp… Goodnight for now lol XD


	2. Shower Shenanigans

When he awoke, Pewdie was already gone from the bed, and as Cry rolled to the side, the other side of the bed was cold. Pewdie had been up for a while, yet as Cry sat up sleepily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Pewdie was nowhere to be seen in the room. Perhaps he had gone to raid the fridge, and get ready for breakfast, which as his own stomach growled, Cry thought was a marvelous idea.

Trying to will away the thought of Pewdie in nothing but an apron bent over the kitchen counter, as he already was dealing with morning wood, he didn't need a reason to make it worse. Swinging his feet out of the bed, and glaring down at the part of his anatomy intent on fucking up his friendship, he tucked it up into the waistband of his pants to keep the bulge a little less visible. It wasn't uncommon for morning wood, but with the way he was staring at him the night before he doubted Pewdie would enjoy his junk pointing at him.

Stretching his arms above his head, and standing on his tiptoes, trying to stretch every muscle in his body, he pulled off his shirt, tossing it into the dirty clothes pile that he was going to need to wash soon, before it became too large, he headed for the bathroom door. He figured Pewdie was comfortable enough at his place to entertain himself while he hopped in for a quick shower. Not that he wouldn't mind the idea of Pewdie joining him in said shower.

Pale skin, soft moans, nails leaving red marks down Cry's own skin. Mewls into his ear of Pewdie wanting him to continue to ravage his body. Letting the water droplets from blonde locks show him the way down Pewdie's lithe body. Stopping at subtle hip bones, biting playfully as the boy thread his fingers through Cry's darker hair, gasping his name before biting onto the flushed, already swollen lower lip. Passionate kisses from before having already claimed and bruised those same lips.

Shaking his head with heavy breaths, Cry reached for the handle of his bathroom door, needing this shower to be the temperature of the frozen tundra to cool the blood thrumming through his veins and in his ears. As his hand rest on the handle, he began to turn the cool metal, only to find it barely turn before it clicked, and the door refuse to open. Tilting his head a bit, he tried again to find that the door still remained closed... locked from the other side.

"Hold on!" Cry heard from the other side of the door, before he heard the click of the lock, and the door swung open, making him take a step back to avoid began hit in the mouth with it. "Hey Cry," Pewdie greeted him happily. Completely not minding that he was dripping wet, with just a towel around his lower half. The contrast of the cool bedroom air to the muggy, warm bathroom causing his nipples to harden, and Cry wanted to slide his tongue along those small nubs. Almost betting that if he were to scrape his teeth across them, Pewdie would turn into a whimpering puddle in his arms.

But all he did was stand there, looking a little lost. Pewdie assumed this was probably because he was still half asleep, perhaps forgetting Pewdie was even there.

"You were sleeping, so I didn't want to wake you. You were so cayute," Pewdie teased as he stepped back into the bathroom, to finish his showering routine. Cry blushed, but merely shook his head stepping into the bathroom with him, and taking a seat on the closed toilet seat lid.

"You better not have used all the hot water. It's like a sauna in here..." Cry watched as Pewdie smiled around his toothbrush as he slid his hand around the mirror trying to clear the fogginess from his shower. Apparently not caring it was going to smudge like crazy from that. Cry may have been worried about the smudging if he weren't too busy staring at Pewdie like he were a piece of meat, and he was dieing of hunger. The towel had begun coming loose and he could see Pewdie's happy trail leading downward before sneaking under the towel. And in the back? Cry was having to place his hands on his lap while staring in that direction.

The towel had slipped down that he could see that Pewdie had quite the bit of an ass. Where ass most men, not that he was looking, had a more flat backside, Pewdie's was a bit more feminine in its shape. Only adding to the femininity by the small dimples he saw just above the curve outwards. Trying NOT to imagine the way those would feel if he were to slide his tongue along the dip inwards, wondering if it would do anything for his friend.

Friend. FRIEND. A word that was really getting harder and harder with the way Pewdie seemed to be almost tormenting him. He knew Pewdie would never be that malicious, and knew Pewdie probably had no idea of his longing gazes anyway. If he did, Pewdie would probably be on the next plane home, and there would be the end of their friendship.

"Just be friends..." Cry whispered, looking down at his hands clasped so tightly his knuckles were turning white.

"What?" Looking up, he noticed Pewdie looking at him curiously. Shit, he must have spoken a little too loudly.

"Nothing friend. But I'm gonna take a shower, then we'll figure out what to do for the day all right?" Pewdie nodded, as he turned back towards the shower, he did notice the almost evil smirk that came to Pewdie's lip as he hooked his thumbs in his pants and boxer briefs.

"I won't peek I promise." As Cry looked at him curiously, Pewdie laughed heartily signaling he was only teasing with him again. Shaking his head he stripped quickly, before moving the curtain to step into the shower, daring to take a peek over his shoulder. Though he couldn't see Pewdie's face well, he could see through the mess of the mirror that.. Pewdie was blushing? Blushing, why was he blushing? Turning his back to the shower curtain, he cursed his male appendage as it slowly began to spring to life at the thought of Pewdie getting a rise to him. It probably looked a bit silly to be showering sideways basically, but there was no way he could turn sideways, because if Pewdie were looking, it would be a dead giveaway that he was becoming hard. Because of what Pewdie wouldn't know, but it still was probably not a very normal situation.

Turning the cold water on, he hissed as it landed on his warm skin, trying to ignore the shivers that raced up his spine, as it may not be the most comfortable shower, but it was doing the trick enough that he could turn the right way to actually shower. Of course everything was against him in the world, because as he did, and he looked over, even through the hazy shower curtain he could see that Pewdie was standing completely nude as he folded his towel and went to grab for his clothes. Cry's imagination wanted to run wild with the image as Pewdie bent down to slip on his underwear. This was a view Pewdie had wanted to see for a while now, bent over, all though with a little something more added. Well, definitely not little.. but.. never mind.

"Want me to make some _smörgås_ for breakfast?" Even with the swedish word incorporated, he had spoken with Pewdie enough times to know that it was basically a half sandwich. Though he could think of something more delicious for breakfast, he agreed, watching as Pewdie slipped on the rest of his clothes before slipping out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Changing the temperature of the shower to something a bit more comfortable now that Pewds was gone and he didn't need to worry about being seen, he let his imaginations run rampant through his mind. Resting his head under the spray of the faucet, as his hand slid down his stomach, before gripping his already throbbing erection.

The image of the dripping wet, naked blonde swedish boy appeared in his mind. His soft lips wrapping around him, not minding the spray of the water as it washed over his face as he took Cry deep into his throat, cringing as he tried to push past his gag reflex. Pulling away to take a few gasping breaths, before going right back to him. It was a quick rhythm, but there was no need for extra pleasantries. It was fast, it was a bit rough, but it was much enjoyed. And as Cry found himself getting close, he warned the blonde by giving him a bit of a tug on his blonde hair, to pull him away. Yet Pewdie never moved, if anything this spurred him on more, and his pace quickened.

"Cry!" Pewdie cried out, and that was it, Cry came, ropes of cum landing on the pale boys face, tongue, and down his front. Watching as pewdie licked a strand of cum from his lips, smirking up at Cry as he swallowed what cum he had in his mouth. This motion alone was enough to make Cry's cock attempt to go for another round, which was just not happening so soon afterwards.

As he took a few large breaths to come down from his high, he realized that the cry he had heard was actually the real Pewdie, not just his imagination, as he yelled back.

"Ya Pewds?"

"It's ready!"

"Thanks friend," Cry called back, shaking his head as he attempted to clean the cum from his hand, which mixing with the water was becoming its own fantastic little glue. Finishing the rest of his shower quickly, he stepped out, grabbing a towel to dry himself, before wrapping it around his waist to step out into his room to get a pair of clean clothes.

As he opened the bathroom door he looked over to his bed, sheets still wrinkled from where the two had slept before. Remembering how Pewdie lay curled up to him in his sleep. Sighing, he sat on the bed as he looked around his room, remnants of Pewdie hanging in the air.

He had to get a hold of himself, or he was going to scare Pewdie off, or worse ruin their friendship. Their friendship was way more important to him to throw it all away on the chance that perhaps Pewdie felt the same way he felt.

So as he put his clothes on for the day, he put on his best face, and refused to allow himself to think of Pewdie in such ways again. He could do this. He could be just friends. He had to...

_Even though I love you, even though I need you,_

_ it's time for me to say..._

* * *

I made it to Chapter 2 finally! Sorry it took so long.. I've been busy, and sick sooo ya..  
Well no more excuses, here's chapter 2 :)

Poor Cry... will he ever tell Pewdie? Does Pewdie feel the same? Keep reading to find out :)


	3. Just Leave

When Cry finally made his way to the kitchen, fully clothed, the delicious smell of Pewdie's cooking was practically making him drool. He could see Pewdie setting down the second plate on the table as he walked in, as the blonde smiled at him as he took a seat near his own plate. Two delicious pieces of bread topped with melted cheese, sliced boiled egg, and bacon. Cry swallowed heavily as he stared at the sandwich, licking his lips subconsciously as he took his seat across from his friend, who was grinning at him, obviously feeling very triumphant over his food accomplishment.

"A thank you is in order, cuz I'm awesome," Pewdie grinned from across the table, finally catching Cry's attention once more. Cry smiled and opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a loud grumbling. Said grumbling coming from his empty stomach that was protesting loudly to the fact that good food sat in front of him, and he was wasting precious time in eating it.

Cry blushed, smiling a bit, as Pewdie burst out in laughter, slapping his leg in good measure, as he tried to gain enough breath to continue his laughter. Cry pretended to pout, leaning back in his chair, and crossing his arms, but the large smile that was pulling at his lips was a dead giveaway that he was purely amused at his stomachs timing.

"That..." Pewdie began finally getting his breath back, and calming enough to speak. "That was thanks enough, Cry." Cry smlied, enjoying the way Pewdie's eyes seemed to sparkle with laughter, and the way his cheeks were tinged red from his lack of air as he was laughing. Cry sat amazed for a moment as his mind reminded of him of earlier, Pewdie's nude body crouched between his legs in his thoughts, cheeks flushed then as wel. Cry shook his head, and looked down to his food, his smile replaced with that of a frown as he tried to keep his thoughts in check. He was never going to make it through this week, thinking of things like that the entire time.

Pewdie unfortunately took his quick frown as a sign that perhaps Cry was a little upset at him for laughing at him. His own smile falling quickly, he looked down to his food a little shyly, pushing around some of his bacon with his fork before picking up a singular piece and munching on it quietly, eyes cast downward at his plate. Daring to peek up at Cry now and again, as they ate, and when their eyes seemed to catch one another they would both quickly look away. Both feeling guilty for either their thoughts or their actions.

"I'm sorry Cry, I didn't mean to laugh at you." Cry's head whipped up as Pewdie spoke, looking surprised, and shaking his head.

"No! You didn't do anything wrong I..." Cry bit his lip as he wracked his brain for the right words to stay. Sighing heavily, he looked back down to his food. "I just have a lot on my mind." Except there really was only one thing on his mind. One tall, quirky, adorable, Swedish boy nicknamed Pewdie.

"Well tell me about it." Cry shook his head looking up to Pewdie, who was now watching him, waiting for his reply, with bated breath. He was wearing a smile that almost reassured Cry that if he were to tell Pewdie at this exact moment, maybe his feelings would be returned. Or at least maybe he wouldn't lose his best friends. "Well... you going to tell me? Don't worry about it Cry, just tell me." Cry shook his head, knowing that now there was no way he was going to tell him. Whenever Pewdie uttered those words, it always meant something bad would happen if he didn't worry. So he figured it would be easier to keep his mouth shut.

"Don't worry about it friend," he said, as he shoved his mouth full of food in hopes of stopping the conversation.

"Aww, come on Cry. You can't keep secrets from me." Pewdie rose from his seat, as was evident by the small screech of the word chair along the floor as he pushed away, and come to stand near Cry, pulling his own chair out away from the table, and the half eaten food.

"Pewds, seriously. It's nothing to worry about," Cry began, stopping abruptly when Pewdie decided to take a seat on his lap, laughing.

"I will get it out of you, one way or another Cry. Tell meeeee," Pewdie whined, fidgeting in Cry's lap. Not only was it bad enough that Pewdie was sitting in his lap, but he was squirming in a delicious way that Cry almost could picture him straddling and squirming in much the same way only for a different reason.

"Pewds, seriously... stop." His control was wavering as he gripped on the bottom of his chair, anything to keep his hands from grabbing at the lithe boy on his lap.

"You just have to tell me," Pewdie laughed, poking at Cry's sides, teasing him gently in hopes of getting him to tell him whatever secret he was hiding, that was so obviously bothering him.

Cry at this point was reaching his limit, Pewdie's wiggling, his whining, the touching, even if it was just his pokings was making it hard to keep in check. If he didn't get himself in check soon, Pewdie was going to feel it, and then, all his hard work would be for naught in the friendship department. Friends don't usually get boners from friends. So he did the only thing his mind could think of to get Pewdie to stop.

"Pewds stop!" He all but yelled as he stood up abruptly, dropping Pewdie to the ground on his rear. Pewdie uttered a small squeak as he hit the floor, groaning and rubbing at his sore tailbone as he looked up at Cry a little angry, but more confused than anything. Cry had never been anything but friendly and nice to him. To see him actually looking slightly annoyed by him was something new to Pewdie. He wasn't sure he liked it either.

"Look, I'm sorry, but.. I just can't talk about it with you. Ok?" And with that, Cry walked off to his room, running his hand frustratedly through his brown locks, and leaving Pewdie sitting, emotionally hurt, on the floor. Any anger Pewdie had for his friend at being dropped was gone, and worried flooded his features, as whatever was bothering Cry was very serious. Pewdie didn't like Cry keeping something like this from him. They were friends, best friends, he wanted to help him with whatever it was.

Cry on the other hand was pacing his room a bit, groaning at his own actions. He reacted harshly, but it was a desperate situation he was in. He couldn't allow Pewdie to feel the arousal he was causing him at that moment. But even by his own standards what he had done may be a bit harsh.

As Cry calmed down a bit he lay down on his bed, covering his eyes with his arm, with a heavy sigh. Cry was seriously doubting his ability to keep his hands to himself for a week, for another day for that matter. He loved having Pewdie here, but perhaps a bit too much.

"Maybe it would be better if he left," Cry said quietly.

"Cry... I just got here. You want me to leave already?" Cry sat up quickly looking over to the doorway where his friend Pewdie stood, looking hurt after hearing his best friend basically say he didn't want him here.

"Pewds.."

_"I thought I knew what I'd be facing when you walk away _

_but every inch of me's screaming against the pain that's inside..."_

* * *

Cliffhanger mwhahahaha :)  
The other chapter is already hashed out in my head So as soon as I get some time to write it out.. it'll be done.

I wouldn't expect it this week.. maybe in a week or two? Be patient with me D:


	4. What's Left To Lose

Do you ever look back at a moment in time and realize what you had said wasn't what you had wanted. It was like someone took control of your vocal chords and said the opposite of what you had wanted to say?

That was Cry. He had wanted to tell Pewdie exactly what was going on. To explain that he wanted him to stay, he wanted so badly for him to stay by his side, never leave if he had his way. The moment he saw the hurt look in Pewdie's eyes he wanted to grab him in his arms and never let go. Fuck if it made his friend terribly awkward, he would even take Pewdie getting mad, pushing him away, punching him. Anything but that destroyed look in his blue eyes.

Yet instead, he spoke. He sat up in his bed, stood before his friend, and lied to him. Lied through his teeth, and spoke nothing but venom.

"I'm sorry Pewdie, I just… you should go home." What's worse, was Pewdie didn't even look mad, he just looked sad. Upset, heartbroken, anything but angry.

"But Cry, what did I do? I can sleep on the floor, I-I can get a hotel. Did I do something wrong?" Cry merely shook his head. He wanted to say that it wasn't Pewdie at all but himself. He was being stupid, and Pewdie was having to take the blame for his own stupidity.

"I… We can't be friends anymore." Cry looked to the floor, his eyes getting hazy through tears that he refused to shed. If Pewdie saw any sort of regret in his face this farce would fall apart. It would be better for both of them, at least that is what he was telling himself. If Pewdie went home Cry could get over him. Right? Pewdie could go on being the carefree, fun guy he always was, without having to worry about Cry messing things up.

As he lifted his head once more, Pewdie was gone. He could hear him shuffling around in the other room, but what he was doing, Cry dare not look. He couldn't have been packing his things, as everything, including his suitcase was in Cry's room, where he now stood. Alone with nothing but his thoughts.

_the days are past, our hearts were young,_  
_ we were never meant to be_

Yet what was said yesterday could not have been changed. Couldn't be changed now. A whole day and night had passed. They had not spoken since Cry had told him to go home. When Cry had gone into the bathroom to get ready for bed, Pewdie had slipped in, packed his things, and taken his suitcase. Even though Cry had already told him to leave, his heart raced as he left the bathroom to find everything gone. He ran out from his room, only to find Pewdie sitting on the couch. Cry reached towards him opening his mouth to speak, yet nothing came out, and it was like he was frozen in place.

If Pewdie would have just turned around he felt as if he would have had the courage to tell him everything. But Pewdie had stayed rooted in place, not moving as if a statue. No matter how much Cry had mentally screamed at him to turn around, he kept still.

So there Cry lay, in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He had been awake ever since he heard the front door open, close, and the sound of a car, that he could only imagine was a taxi, drive away. Pewdie was gone. Gone for good. This wasn't a see you later. This was a goodbye. One he didn't even get the chance to say. He just let him leave, with nothing but silence on his end. He was a terrible friend. Ex friend. All he wanted to do was try to just be friends, and he had gone and fucked that up royally. Now they weren't even friends. Resting his forearm across his eyes, Cry groaned, cursing himself inwardly.

"This wasn't what was supposed to happen!" He slammed his fist downwards onto his bed, which didn't even make a satisfying slam. Just a mere squeak as the bedsprings gave way to his fist, and then sprung back.

"We were supposed to have a fun time while he was here. I was supposed to hold myself back, be the best friend ever, but no, I went and screwed it up because I couldn't control myself. I would have been better off just telling him." Cry sighed heavily, then sat up quickly. "I should have just told him. What is there to lose now? He already hates me…" Cry was up faster than a kid on Christmas Day, grabbing for his clothes, and nearly tripping over himself in the process. His shirt was backwards, but he really could have given a fuck at this point. As he raced from his room, he managed to grab his wallet and keys from the table before bolting for the door and out to his car.

"Pleaaaasssee let the flight to Sweden be a later one. Universe you owe me one!" He wasn't really sure if it did, but he was hoping with the way he just told it so, it thought so. Driving like a bat out of hell, except for that little bit where he could see the cop and therefore obeyed the speed limit to avoid a ticket. As he came upon the airport, he snagged a quick parking place in the parking garage and ran up the stairs, to hell with the slow elevators that were packed anyway, towards the terminals. It was only then that he realized that to actually get to the gate, he'd have to get through TSA. And to get through them… he needed a ticket.

"FUCK!" He yelled loudly, not minding the angry, and confused looks he got from various other patrons. Running up to the available ticket counter, because really, flights to Sweden weren't usually that swamped.

"Were there any flights to Sweden today?" The woman looked at him curiously before looking towards her computer, her gum smacking between her teeth.

"We have one flight and it leaves in 10 minutes. The next flight will be tomorrow at 10:30am, would you like-" Cry didn't even let her finish.

"No I need a ticket today. Right now, for the one in 10 minutes."

"Sir, you will not make it through checks in time, I assure you one day won't-"

"NOW!" Cry wasn't usually one to yell at people, people he barely knew, but this was a special occasion. And every extra minute he spent arguing with this woman, was one less minute he had to catch Pewdie before he left for Sweden again. Never to speak to him again.

The woman sighed, and typed a bit into her computer, before her terribly slow printer began to print his ticket. She had barely gotten it into her hand before Cry had grabbed it, and ran full speed towards TSA. He was bouncing on his feet as he waited in line, of course behind what had to have been the slowest people on earth. Had he not needed to hurry, things would be moving so fast, but no because he was in a hurry, OF COURSE everything slowed to a crawl.

He already had his shoes off, wallet and keys out by the time it was his turn. He all but bowled over the poor gentleman in front of him to get through security, and grabbed his shoes as he ran towards gate C2. Not minding the yelling TSA agent who told him to put on his shoes before he went running around the airport. He half ran, half hopped as he jammed his shoes on, the heels of his shoes under his heel, rather than behind him where they belonged. It was uncomfortable, but he had no choice.

_ Just one more time, I pray just more time,_  
_ that if only I could return to those days_  
_ I'd sacrifice everything that I have now,_  
_ just to feel the warmth of your smile again…_

He hoped he wasn't too late, it was cutting short, and as he rounded terminal C, he saw a familiar blonde headed boy heading into the walkway to the plane.

"Pewdie! STOP!" He saw him look up, look around, but Cry couldn't catch his eye, there were people walking in front of him too much, and without that eye contact, Pewdie began walking again. Cry couldn't let him get on that plane! Finding the nearest set of benches he jumped on an empty seat, ignoring the protests of the woman at the desk. "PEWDIE!" This time, when he turned his head confusedly looking for who called out to him, he saw his friend standing a head taller than everyone else, waving his arms above his head.

Stepping out of the way of the crowd as they boarded, Pewdie watched as his friend hopped down from his chair, and make his way towards him.

"Cry, what are you doi-" Cry cut him off, clapping a hand over his mouth.

"Look, Pewdie, I'm sorry. I'm stupid, and that's why I told you to leave. Look, I like you, and not in that, he's my bro way. In the 'I kind of want to fuck him' way, and I thought it'd creep you out-"

"Cry…"

"So I thought I could just be friends with you. And I tried I really did, but you're fucking irresistable, and I hate you for that,"

Cry."

"but I really don't hate you at all, and I don't want you to leave, I just didn't know what to say and-"

"Cry!"

Cry stopped his rambling and looked up to Pewdie just in time to see the Swede smirk, before grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and pulling him towards him. It wasn't a graceful kiss, it wasn't even a painless kiss, but it was a kiss. One Cry had been dreaming of for forever it seemed. And here it was, initiated not by him this time, but Pewdie himself. Cry admitted it was a little strange to be kissing someone with whiskers, and stubble, but he could definately get used to it.

"Come back Pewdie. I know that I was stupid.. but.. don't leave yet. I'm sorry about all the stupid things I've said and.." Pewdie placed his hand over Cry's mouth this time, mimicking Cry's earlier actions.

"I won't worry about it, if you don't worry about it Cry."

"Deal."

_we take a step and try to move on,_

_there is no turning back_

* * *

DONE :D This story is now finished. (I MAY write a prologue but if I do, it'll be a while) I made a post on my tumblr about how sorry I was that this was taking so long and as soon as I made that post, I put on the song that inspired this entire story, and I was like…

"Fuck sleep I'm writing!" So I did :)  
I may be tired for work, but it was worth it ^^

I hope you guys enjoyed the ride, as much as I enjoyed writing it ^-^

and now.. sleep…


End file.
